A Bloody Prank
by BlueberryAndPancake
Summary: Sometimes even a joke can go too far, ending in a scream and an unmoving body. Rated T for mild gore and slight adult themes. April Fool's one-shot. Please RxR!
**BlueberryMuffin: When something extremely unlikely but awesome happens, like if three perfect macaroons are made in a row (they crack really easily), you figure you're going to win the lottery later or something.**

 **Maybe the day I listen to 5 random Kagamine songs in a row without Rin or Len dying is the day I win the lottery.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

With her vision clouded from tears, Miku watched Kaito pick up the phone.

"Hello? Master?" His voice was grave and robbed of emotion.

An ominous silence followed, broken only by the muffled sound of Master's words through the phone.

"Yes. Okay. Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

A beep resounded, and he hung up.

"What did he say?" Miku asked, her voice wavering.

Kaito sighed and leaned back onto the wall, running his fingers tiredly through his dark blue hair. He wore a grim frown on his face.

"Len's still unconscious. They don't know when he'll wake up."

He pulled the girl in a tight hug and kissed her forehead, smoothing out one of her teal pigtails. "It's okay, I'm sure he'll come back to the world in no time. Luka is the best doctor at the hospital, after all."

She tried not to let the tear escape from her eye, but Kaito's words did nothing to soothe her in the least bit.

"Let's go visit Len. Rin's taking care of him over there." He let go of her trembling body and grabbed the car keys off of the table. Miku followed him down the hallway, each step feeling slow and heavy for her.

* * *

The room of the white building smelled of antiseptic and procrastinated death.

Miku sat in the chair of the waiting room, her palms damp with nervous sweat. Kaito sat next to her, his arm draped loosely over her shoulders to calm her down. It didn't stop her from replaying the chillingly gory scene that she encountered earlier, even though the shock of it all had somehow blurred part of it in her mind.

Earliest memories: An scream of bloody murder and the dull thud of something- a body- hitting the floor in Rin and Len's recording studio.

Upon barging into the room, Miku had walked in to find Rin standing over Len, her body frozen in shock, startled blue eyes fixated on the unmoving body. A slick, dark red liquid that Miku could only identify as blood had consumed the color of Len's milky white skin and was splattered on Rin's shirt, the hell-colored fabric clinging onto her skin.

Miku had known that the two blondes always fought over trivial matters, but never had it occurred to her that the short, violent bursts between the two was a symptom of the volcanic explosion's work in progress.

It was strange, though. One would have expected his body to be littered with wounds- from a knife or a gun, perhaps- from the way his blood had spilled out. But there was not a visible open wound nor a weapon in sight, except for maybe the empty bucket that laid nearby, covered in the same essence. The guitars and microphone stands were still in their respective places and too far away for them to be used as tools of assault.

At first, Miku assumed that the bucket was what Rin had used to inflict such a massive injury to Len, but the way the red formed a pattern on the plastic surface suggested to her that it was only a nearby object that got splattered with blood in the progress of the attack, not something that was directly used upon him.

It appeared that Len had been using the computer before whatever it was that happened, for the screen had still been on when she found him unconscious. From the looks of it, Len had been working on the audio tracks from the previous recordings. What was it that angered the two of them so much that it had to spark off an attempt of murder?

In fact, Miku could have sworn there was something going on between the Rin and Len, it was just that both were to stubborn to admit it. They wouldn't really do anything to hurt each other. At least that's what she thought.

She dropped her head in her hands, a throbbing headache rendering her incapable of any further thought.

The eccentrics of it all preyed on her dwindling sanity.

Miku heard soft footsteps coming in her direction, and she looked up with frantic eyes to see Luka standing in front of her, clad in a white jacket. She was holding a clipboard with papers scribbled in the messy handwriting of a doctor, and the black ink marks somehow ended abruptly in the middle of a page.

"How is Len? Did Rin say anything? W-"

"Miku, it's all good." Luka interrupted her rambling and gave her a small smile. "Just a small accident, nothing to be worried about."

The teal haired girl looked at her in confusion, trying to wonder how any of this could be _just a small accident_.

"Uh... can we go see him at this moment, then?" Kaito spoke up, equally confused as well.

"Of course! He's just recovering from slight blood loss. And I've called Master to come over and fix a few glitches in his system tomorrow." Luka flipped a page in her clipboard. "I've got to go see the next patient, she got mild food poisoning from some guy putting Colgate toothpaste in her French bread."

Kaito's eyebrow twitched.

* * *

 _To him, April Fool's Day served as an excuse to get away with being a jerk to all his friends._

 _Not that Len really wanted to upset his friends- Miku and Luka were too sweet and it was impossible to prank Kaito without feeling a little bad afterwards. And if he made Meiko mad, well, a beer bottle thrown to the head would probably hurt_ a lot _._

 _And Rin..._

 _Len probably fought with her the most out of all the Vocaloids. Like siblings, almost, even though they weren't. But- he didn't know what it was- every time she teased him playfully, even if it was just something small, he'd feel a wonderful rush of heat go through his body that he could only get rid of by lashing back at her._

 _He'd always apologize later, though, even though his hotheaded personality pained him in doing so._

 _But, he decided, her tight hug afterwards would make it totally worth it. Len didn't care about anything else in the world when he felt her arms around him._

 _Nonetheless, he still wanted to prank her and feel the satisfaction of being the victor for once. Her angry face was rather cute._

 _(And even if she slapped him afterwards, it'd still feel good, although Len would rather die than admit that...)_

 _So that's why he was standing on a chair, a bucket of icy water tied to the ceiling and positioned on the door of their music studio delicately. It was a pretty cliched trick, but why the hell not, right? There were plenty of opportunities to play around with other shenanigans, anyhow._

 _Hearing Rin approaching, he hopped down from the chair and dragged it over to a nearby computer, turning on the screen and pretending to edit a few audio tracks from previous recordings. They had to release a couple songs pretty soon.  
_

 _"Yoohoo, Len, Master wants us t- AHH!"_

 _Upon slamming open the door, the bucket, as expected, had tipped over. Rin screamed when the coldness hit her, her clothes and skin getting soaked. Len swiveled around in his chair with a triumphant smirk on his face- but the victorious feeling dissipated into something else when realization hit him._

 _She was wearing a_ _white_ _shirt. A_ wet _white shirt._

 _He gulped, at a loss for words, and his tongue went limp. To make matters worse, she wasn't wearing_ anything _underneath (probably because she was a bit small, but Len always found himself trying to sneak a peek whenever she wore a looser top) and the iciness of the water only made..._ _those..._ _even more visible through the now translucent fabric._

 _"Wh-what is this?" Rin ripped the dangling bucket from the rope and looked at Len in disbelief. She was still oblivious to the state of her clothing._

 _But Len didn't respond. He didn't have to ability to, anyways. Because right now, his mind was flooded with the images that he so often saw whenever Rin appeared in his dreams. The not-so-innocent dreams._

 _Rin must have noticed the look on his face, because her eyes dropped to where he was staring._

 _As if on cue, Len clasped his hand over his nose to block the oncoming nosebleed- but to no avail, for blood started to gush out uncontrollably in a geyser._

 _She immediately threw one of her arms across her chest and shrieked, pushing him away with her other arm. She was far more concerned about being exposed than the fact that the red liquid was splattering over her and just about everything else in his direction._

 _Len tumbled out from his chair and staggered a few steps before collapsing near her onto the ground._

 _Rin froze in stupor, unable to rip her eyes off of his still body._

 _Then, Miku stampeded in, panic written over her pale face._

 _The last thing that Rin could remember was the scream of an ambulance siren._

* * *

"Well, _thanks to you_ , everything got screwed up and you scared all our friends sick for absolutely nothing!" Rin hissed. Miku and Kaito had left in tears (of laughter) after hearing the absurd tale. "Who knew that an April Fool's prank would end this way? In a freaking _murder case_? All because you decided to do something stupid and you can't control your damn hormones, even if it was just a glitch in your system. God!"

He winced and shrank back under the covers of the white hospital blanket. Rin frowned and looked down at her feet, regretting her words. She really didn't mean to unleash her fury over him.

"Hey, Len, I'm sorry... but, you know..."

An idea sparked in her head.

He rolled over to face her, still scared. "What?"

She leaned in closer to him, so that her breath was tickling him and her lips were just brushing over his ear. Her mouth curled up into a faint, suggestive smirk when she felt his body tense up and a nearly inaudible gasp escape his mouth.

"If you _really_ wanted to see, I can show it to you later tonight... when everyone else is asleep."

Len blushed a bright red, indecent fantasies once again flashing by in quick succession.

Well, no nosebleed this time, but Rin figured that his system hadn't yet recovered from the previous occurrence and probably overheated, because in a few mere seconds he once again was temporarily gone from the world.

She sighed, but gave a soft chuckle and leaned down to press her lips lightly on his cheek.

Luka and Master showed up at the door just as she drew back from the kiss. Rin's face flushed in embarrassment and she giggled sheepishly. "I think he fainted again."

The pink haired doctor laughed and pulled out Len's medical papers, handing them over to Master.

"Hmm, this is quite troublesome. I guess I have to push back the release date for 'Spice' a month later," he said. "Gotta fix those glitches in the meantime, I guess."

Well, perfect timing to shoot the video for _that_ song, ain't it?

"I think that's not really the best one to do at the moment, Master..."

* * *

 **ChocolatePancake: Happy April Fool's!**

 **Speaking of which, a good prank: Squeeze some Colgate toothpaste in a creme donut (or French bread...) and give it to a victim.**

 **(The only problem is, the victim might grab you by the collar and shove the food down your throat and she would refuse to speak to you for the rest of the day. You know, speaking from experience.)**

 **See you all later!**


End file.
